Stranger in the night
by writergirl99
Summary: Nikki goes out for drinks with friends and recieves a drink from an Admirer...


**A/N: Absolutly terrible week and today especially was bad. Sigh. Anyway I got home, was upset and needed to write something to cheer me up - i came up with this. Yes. Not only is it random but it's out of character. I apologise but figured I would post it anyway. Please tell me what you think. Good? Bad? umm... No spoliers. Came from an idea from a prompt from the challange I was doing with my friends. Well... ex-friends. Long story. Anyway. Prompt was stranger. Hope you all enjoy! Sorry for any mistakes.**

Nikki was out with some friends from school at the bar. One of them, Emilia had called her up saying they were going to be in town, and practically begged her to catch up with them. Nikki had agreed, and, after her shift on Friday, she met up with them at the bar.

She had told Harry and Leo she was going out with friends that morning, after they had asked because she had had this kind of "glow" about her as Harry put it, and both he and Leo just had to know why. Of course she never mentioned where she was going when she told them about her plans for that night.

She met up with her friends at the bar, and gave each one a hug before they walked into the bar. They got straight into the drinks, having a few shots before they started on the beers.

They were talking a million miles an hour, catching up as they hadn't seen each other for a few months, and some of them even as long as a year.

They sat around a rather large round table as there were six of them, and when they finished their drinks, someone would get up and buy the next round. They had very pleasant conversation and were so absorbed that Nikki didn't notice the two people who walked into the bar.

After shift Harry and Leo decided to go to the bar. They took their own cars there, because they weren't going to stay long and both wanted to home afterwards. And seeing as there houses were in different directions, it made sense to take to cars. They walked into the bar late Friday night, but were surmised to find it relatively empty for a Friday. One thing they did find though; was a group of people sitting around a table laughing at something that was said.

"Isn't that -" Leo started to say as he looked over at them and got a glimpse of a certain brunette but was cut of by Harry.

"Nikki," Harry interrupted. He then got an idea. He ushered Leo over to the other side of the bar, and he offered to go and get the drinks. He walked over to the bar and, after getting the bar-tenders attention, ordered a beer for both him and a little something extra.

He got back with the drinks told Leo his phone had rung and that he needed to go outside and call them back. Leo nodded his head it was ok. Harry quickly escaped out of the bar, as his plan was being set into action.

Nikki and her friends were laughing when a waitress came over. "This is for you," the waitress said putting it down in front of Nikki.

"Oh you've got an admirer," her friends teased.

"It came from a gentleman at the table over there," she said pointing to the table behind her and she walked off. They all turned to the table that she had pointed to and gasped. They saw Leo sitting there, drinking a beer.

Nikki's eyes turned to slits as she saw who it was, who was missing, and as she put two and two together. Without saying a word, she got up and walked over to the bar tender, and ordered a drink for Harry. She walked back to find her friends looking at her.

"So. What do you think?" Jack asked.

"About what?" Nikki asked as she sat down again.

"About your admirer," Amanda teased. "Although. I think he's a little old for you!"

"A little?" Louisa asked. "He's about sixty."

"You should go over and introduce yourself," Jessica suggested.

Meanwhile, Harry had slipped back into the bar.

"Finish you call?" Leo asked. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah. It's fine. Ah... What's this?" he asked referring to the drink in front of him.

"Oh that came from Nikki," Leo said with a small smile. Harry looked confused but sat down at the table anyway and picked up his beer taking a sip. He felt a shadow over him, and after putting down his beer, he looked up to see Nikki standing behind him.

"My friends wanted me to come over and introduce myself," she said trying to keep herself from laughing.

"Thanks for the drink," he said sticking his hand out. She shook it much to the amusement of Leo.

"Thanks for your drink _Harry_," she said putting emphasis on his name. He grinned at her in response.

"You're welcome _Nikki_," he said putting equal emphasis on her name. He picked up his beer and took a huge sip of it.

"So who's your friend?" Nikki asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Harry said sarcastically. "But I think you already do… name starts with an L. Got arrested for DUI. Happens to be your boss," Harry said. Leo had to hold back laughter at this. As did both Nikki and Harry. Harry took another sip of his beer. Nikki picked up the drink she ordered for him and took a sip from it.

She heard laughter and turned around to see her friends laughing at her. She saw a friend motion to their table with her hand and turned around.

"My friends want me to invite you to have drinks with us," Nikki said and blushed slightly. She had no idea why she was blushing. This was Harry and Leo.

"Sure. Why not?" Harry suddenly asked. He stood up with his drink. "Come on Leo," he said and walked over to the other table.

"Harry," Nikki called after him, but to no avail. He was already there introducing himself.

"Oh. Nikki. You're working tomorrow and I don't want you hung over," he said knowing that now that Harry had introduced himself to her friends she would probably start drinking.

Nikki and Leo walked over to the table and pulled up two more chairs, one for him, one for Nikki, because Harry had stolen Nikki's chair.

"So Tom… you're a doctor," Juliet spoke up. Harry smiled at her and nodded his head in response to her question.

Nikki rolled her eyes and picked up her drink taking a huge gulp. This did not go unnoticed by Leo. He caught her eye and gave her a small smile.

"What about you Juliet?" Harry questioned. "What do you do?"

"I'm a fashion designer!" she said delighted to have someone ask her about what she did.

"Sorry," Jack apologised. "I don't know your name," he said to Leo. "Tom never introduced you!"

"Oh didn't I?" Harry asked over hearing the conversation. "That's my father. Harry!" Nikki mentally groaned at the name Leo was given. She took another huge gulp of her drink and then realized it was nearly empty. This would be a long night.

She got up and went over to the bar tender and got herself another beer and was surprised when no body noticed. She came back with it, just in time for twenty questions.

"So. Harry. What do you do for a living?" Jack asked.

"He's a lawyer," Harry spoke up abandoning his conversation with Juliet about fashion design, so he could make up lies about Leo. Nikki took another sip of her drink.

"So how did you to meet?" Jack asked looking between Harry and Leo.

"He represented me when I was getting sued for malpractice," Harry said and Nikki chocked on her drink.

"Okay there beautiful?" Harry asked her, and she glared at him in response.

Although throughout the night, her friends questioned Harry and Leo about heir jobs, their lives, did they have a partner? The questions went on and on. Nikki started to drink continuously. She had had about five more beers when Leo stood up declaring her had to go home.

"Well I'm off. Big case tomorrow," he said as he stood up. He bid everyone farewell and walked out of the bar.

One by one Nikki's friends slowly started to leave the bar. Emilia leaned into her friend. "You should take this one home," she whispered into her friend so that the man in question, Harry, wouldn't over hear.

"I'll think about it," Nikki promised as she hugged her friend goodbye. Soon it was just Juliet, Harry and Nikki. Nikki had had enough and announced she was going home. She hugged Juliet goodbye and then without saying anything to Harry she left the bar.

When she got home she put her things away, then walked upstairs to her bedroom and got ready for bed.

Harry left the bar ten minutes after Nikki left. He arrived home, put his things away and walked upstairs to his bedroom. He found Nikki lying on the bed, fast asleep. He got ready for bed, and then slowly joined Nikki in bed. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

Nikki stirred in his arms and looked to see Harry looking at her lovingly and stroking her hair. "Hey," he whispered.

"Hey yourself," she whispered, her words slurring. She leaned up and kissed him full blown on the lips. He pulled back knowing she was still drunk, and would kill him if she went too far and he didn't stop her. Of course she had never said it in so many words…

"You're still drunk," he told her as he continued to hold her lovingly and he placed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Don't care," she whispered as she turned over in his arms and pecked his lips again.

He pulled back again. "Nikki. You're going to regret this in the morning," he told her. "Why did you drink so much?" he questioned her.

"Because you were flirting with Juliet and all of my friends," she told him.

"Baby. You know there is no one for me except for you!" he told her.

"Good," Nikki said with a smile. "I love you to!"

"And you've got that ring to prove it," he told her looking down at the ring on her finger. "I can't believe that we've been married for a year now," he told her. He got no response and so he turned to face her, and found she was asleep. He kissed her on the lips. "I love you," he whispered as he lay down and, within minutes, he was asleep.


End file.
